motherkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Silas Andovaldo
Silas Andovaldo is in charge of the mafia in Eden and was in charge of an illegal death ring for gambling. Appearance Silas has black hair which is pushed back except for his fringe hanging over his left eye. Silas left eye is red and appears similar to a cyborgs eye. His right eye appears to be a different colour but the colour is unconfirmed. Silas wears a white suit with a black shirt, red tie, black gloves, and a red handkerchief in his left breast pocket. Personality Silas seems cool and collected most of the time and seems to mind his own business mostly, however he is badly shaken by the death of Allen. Background Silas seems to be extremely rich and highly involved in the criminal underground. He is mentioned to be the head of an influential mafia organisation. He doesn't seem to grudge paying extra which only shows that he is very wealthy. Silas owns a large facility in which slaves battle to the death for the amusement and gain via gambling of those who attend. This means that Silas is involved in many illegal activities. Relationship Allen The whole time they are together its just teasing each other. Silas is a mafia boss therefore is probably a high class influential figure in the underground yet Allen talks to him completely casually and jokes with him. They seem to be incredibly familiar with eachother. When Allen refuses to leave the arena when the authorities show up Silas could have escaped with everyone else and from the sort of things he said he probably would have if it wasn't Allen. He stays behind while everyone else gets away and tries to convince Allen to escape. When Allen is shot he completely stops trying to escape, he gives up, which shows just how strongly attached to Allen he was. Zelik Lindemann Silas and Zelik get along. Although Zelik disagrees with Silas's death arena, he continues to sell people to Silas. When rumour starts going round there's going to be a raid on the arena, Zelik warns Silas about it. When the raid actually happens, Silas believes it was Zelik to sell him out. Upon getting out of jail, Silas has Zelik kidnapped and tortured. Silas pours sulphuric acid on Zelik's face, leaving him permanently scarred, despite having previously wanted to buy Zelik and have him fight in the arena and refusing to have any fighters he didn't find beautiful. When Zelik attacked him, Silas gave the order for Zelik to be killed. Graham Gregson Graham and Silas know each other and appear to have met at least a few times. Silas knows him well enough to recognise him when he comes to kill him. Quotes * "Next time, just bet on me then"- Chapter 28 Trivia * Silas's hair and eye colours are the same as Ricalna and Lennard * Silas and Allen have the same cross necklaces * Silas's last name changes from Edward to Andovaldo following Allen's death. This change exists in the original Japanese.